


Only One

by crimsonxraptor



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Pining, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor
Summary: It's only one kiss, what could it hurt?
Relationships: Rachel Alucard/Ragna the Bloodedge
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Only One

**Author's Note:**

> i messed up lore at least twice while writing this so hopefully i fixed it
> 
> for a prompt from knightadora!

Out of all the things Rachel would call Ragna “clumsy” isn’t necessarily one of them, yet he’s the one who tripped backwards and managed to take her down with him. He cushions her fall into the leaves, at least.

She lands on top of him, hands pressed hard against his chest, faces close, waist held tight by Ragna’s arms, her bulky dress the only thing keeping them from being flush against each other. How uncouth. 

Rachel holds herself up enough to look down at Ragna’s face. She’s used to looking but not touching, determined to keep her distance until she knew it was the right time. It would never be the right time as the right time would never exist. She’s okay with that, she has to be, but something inside her drives her to hope otherwise.

Ragna touches her face and she doesn’t pull back. She can’t. She’s trapped on top of him, free to leave but bound to him. 

“Hey, rabbit...”

Rachel hums but her condescension is lost. “What now, Ragna?”

Ragna doesn’t get upset at all and Rachel knows she didn’t have any bite to her words. She’s having a hard time being sharp when she feels so...soft, she supposes. Ragna’s eyes are warm and vulnerable; he must be feeling the same way.

“Just one.”

Ragna is gently guiding her head down as he lifts his. Rachel hasn’t done this before. For a moment she grips his shirt then forces herself to stop. This isn’t okay. She doesn’t want it to stop.

“Alright...just one.”

And that’s supposed to be it. One kiss, her lips against his, sharing a gentle warmth between them that neither has time to indulge in. Rachel can maintain her composure and discipline, she can leave after this is over. She is a dignified woman who can control herself better than anyone. 

Ragna sighs against her lips.

She breaks.

Rachel dives back into him, releasing a whimper from the burst of desperation. She can’t miss this chance, she  _ needs _ to soak up every second she can handle and then some. She holds onto him by the back of his neck, presses her nails into his skin as she mashes her mouth against his. 

Ragna returns the enthusiasm without hesitation, his once gentle hands now grasping at her waist to pull her as close as her dress will allow. He grunts and pulls back when he needs to breathe but Rachel follows him, fangs bared and ready to devour every inch of him. 

She smells blood and retreats abruptly. She must have cut him. She may be participating in this graceless behavior but there’s no way she’s getting blood in her mouth. The idea was revolting.

Ragna appears dazed as he wipes at the blood from the cut on his lip. “Holy shit...”

Rachel manages to regain her composure and levitates off of Ragna, grateful he let his hold on her go lax. That was too much too fast, she shouldn’t have interacted with him like this. It was as irresponsible as it was satisfying. She can still taste him and she should find that disgusting. She feels compromised.

“I advise against fixating on this in the future, Ragna.” Rachel says as she corrects the displaced imperfections in her hair. “This was a one-time event. I will not make the same mistake again.”

She hears Ragna rustle the leaves he was laying on as he gets to his feet.

Ragna scoffs. “Right, ‘course it was. Meant nothing, too, huh?” He sounds hurt and bitter. Rachel hates it.

Rachel tosses the pigtail she was grooming back over her shoulder; she can’t face Ragna with how hot her cheeks feel. She frustratingly can’t control herself enough to make it go away. She clears her throat. “It has to be like this, Ragna. You can’t be distracted and neither can I.”

“Bullshit,” Ragna curses, “that’s such  _ bullshit _ , rabbit.”

“We have our own duties to attend to. Have a sense of urgency, won’t you?” she taunts, regaining her usual tone she takes with teasing Ragna. “I’m certain you’re capable of that.”

She’s just set herself up for pain tenfold if Ragna gets cut down in the ways she’s had to witness over and over. There’s no way Ragna can understand the heaviness in her chest. She hasn’t felt such dread before as she feels now.

“Forget this, Ragna, and continue on as you were.”

“So that’s it? After all of that?” Ragna implores angrily.

“Were you not listening? Hm, it seems to be slipping my mind already.”

Ragna curses. She’s hurt him. Maybe that’s for the better.

“Not even gonna face me, huh?”

Rachel touches her cheek; it’s indeed still warm. She was vulnerable once and she can’t afford to expose herself like that again. “I have my reasons.”

“ _ Fuck off. _ ”

Ragna storms off into the forest in the opposite direction. She peeks over her shoulder at Ragna’s departing form. It always ends the same way. Nothing will change. Ragna will always be doomed and Rachel will always have to watch it happen.

“I wish you luck,” she mutters. 

She summons Nago and Gii, immediately having to order them to shut up when they ask about what’s happened since they were dismissed. Nago becomes her umbrella she holds more gently than she has before. Ragna is still stained in her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> i also have a tumblr! it's [raptorbox](http://raptorbox.tumblr.com)!


End file.
